Brian & Ellie's First Christmas
by JohnCad1992
Summary: Christmas comes to Dogtown, Ohio. Brian, Ellie and their puppies have their first Christmas in December. Christmas couldn't be more fun until Vinny comes to stay with the New Griffins. The family will spend some Christmas time together, including Family Sledding, Santa Meeting, trimming the tree and baking cookies for Santa Claus. A nice way to spend the year for the family.
1. Brian's Christmas Tree

**Brian & Ellie's First Christmas**

 _Based on the TV Series "Family Guy"_

* * *

 _CHAPTER 1_

 _Brian's Christmas Tree_

 _21 Days until Christmas_

Once upon a cool and frosty morning in Dogtown, Ohio, snow is slowly sprinkling all over the town covering like a blanket. The hot Summer days are gone, all the orange leaves fell off every tree and the children are looking forward to playing in the snow.

In the New Griffin's house, Brian and Ellie Griffin were laid asleep in their bed, until the rising sun shines on them. Brian wakes from his sleep opening his eyes, stretched and yawned, and looked at his phone with a full battery for a calendar. The calendar reads 'December 3rd 2018'. Brian gazed at this.

"Oh my God." said Brian. "December 3rd? That means three more weeks until Christmas." He then turns to Ellie, his canine wife. "Ellie, Ellie," he gently shakes her. "Wake up, cutie pie." Ellie grunts as she wakes and rolls until her nose touched Brian's, then opened her eyes. "Good morning."

Ellie gasped as she saw Brian. "Oh, Brian." said Ellie. "Good morning. This time of year is it?"

"I'm afraid so, honey." he said. "Blanket of snow, cold days brrr, schools are about to close… Uh oh, speaking of schools, we better have a listen on the radio, before waking our puppies." The two mates got out of their bed, put their collars on and rushed downstairs to the kitchen.

In the kitchen, the two mates listened to the radio for the news whilst having breakfast with coffee. "So when do you think you'll find a Christmas tree for the family?" she asked.

"After work, sweetheart." he said.

"And when exactly are you gonna find it after work?" she asked.

"Probably before dinner." he said, then they heard the news jingle. "Ssh, ssh, it's on."

"What's on?" she asked.

"The news." he said. "Let's listen."

"Good morning, Dogtown." said the news presenter on the radio. "You're listening to K-DOG, the one and only radio station in all Dogtown. Our today's news, snow has drifted all the way in the Northern states, and the Southern states will probably have some snow later. The following schools will be closed are in no particular order…" The two mates took another sip of their coffee. "...And finally for all those puppies out here, Dogtown Puppy School & High will be closed." The two mates spit out their coffee on the grass floor.

"Closed?" they both said.

"But don't fret, parents in Dogtown." said the news presenter. "The only reason, is because the school bus has slid on an icy road and crashed into a tree, but don't worry, it's not an oak tree that founded the town for recent decades, but right into a chestnut tree towards Lamppost Lane. Lamppost Lane, can you believe it?" he laughed. "Oh God, the bus driver's fine, but the front bit of the bus is damaged." he laughed again. "And for all the bus drivers out there who's working for Dogtown Buses, better drive carefully, because their tyres couldn't handle icy roads. Nobody wants to end up like that school bus driver." Brian turns off the radio.

"I can't believe this," said Brian. "School is closed, because the bus crashed? God I wish somebody would plow some roads by the end of another school term until the new year."

"I know, that poor bus driver." said Ellie taking another sip. "Now I know that you're still our bus driver, but I would like you to be careful while driving a bus. You know how that Chester pitbull worked hard on making sure that every bus can handle snow and ice with snow tyres."

"I guess you're right, hon." he said. "I'll try and go easy on the pedals." he takes another sip.

"And the steering." she said. "Your job depends on the weather."

"That too, dear." he said.

After breakfast, Brian gets dressed into his bus driver's uniform, while Ellie wakes their puppies. "Good morning, kids." she said opening the curtains. The puppies yawned.

"Is it school again today, Mom?" asked Dean waking up.

"Not this time today, Dean." she said. "School is cancelled, because of the bus trouble. So, you have your very own Snow Day."

"Today's Snow Day?" said Brian Jr., then he ran to the window and opened it. "Good morning, world!"

Frank knocks on the door and says. "Come on out, pups, it's Snow Day today!"

"Snow Day?" said the other puppies, then there was a rumble. The other puppies busted out the door and ran downstairs, the puppies followed them.

"We're gonna have lots of fun in the snow!" said the puppies excitedly as they reach for the back door.

"Ah-ah-ah, just a minute." said Ellie, then the puppies stopped. "Can't start your day without breakfast, can you?"

"No, Mom." said the puppies.

"Well then, come and get some." said Ellie serving breakfast on the table. The puppies sat on the table having breakfast.

After their breakfast, the puppies are playing in the snow in the backyard, while Brian prepares to say goodbye to his wife. "Well, I'd certainly hope that our puppies won't get hypothermia." said Brian.

"Don't worry, dear." she said. "If they get too cold, that means they'll be ready to get back inside."

"Okay," he said. "Anyway, I gotta go to work. Love you, baby."

"Love you too, honey." she said, then they both kiss. After their kiss, Brian leaves the house on his way to the Bus Station.

o - o - o - o - o

Outside, Sally and Mitzi are building a snowdog, Brian Jr. and Coco are having a snowball fight, Frank and Dean are writing their names in the snow, Genie and Martin are finding some coal and some twigs to help Sally and Mitzi, and Eli is sitting on the snow doing homework. "Isn't this fun playing outside in the snow, when school's cancelled?" asked Brian Jr..

"No doubt about it, Junior." said Coco. "It was snowing like this morning."

"It's such a shame that Eli has to miss this." said Brian Jr..

"I'm over here, Junior chap." said Eli. "And I'm not missing one bit of ice crystals laying on the ground, which you call snow. I'm sitting on this patch with my firm buttocks studying long divisions."

"Eli, are you doing homework?" asked Frank.

"Why doesn't everyone do their homework?" asked Eli. "Everybody does their homework for school."

"Not everybody." said Dean. "Having fun in the snow is part of our puppyhood."

"Yeah, so come on out, Eli." said Brian Jr.. "Get your lazy butt off your homework and join us."

"Sorry chaps," said Eli. "Not interested."

"Come on, Eli." said Frank. "What are you, chicken?" Eli puts down his homework.

"Nobody...calls me...chicken." said Eli making a snowball and throws it at Frank. The snowball hits Frank and knocked him on the ground.

"Alright Eli, you asked for it." said Frank making a snowball and throws it back at Eli. Eli ducked and the snowball hit Brian Jr. instead.

"Hey!" said Brian Jr. making a snowball and throws it at Frank. Frank ducked this time as the snowball flew towards Genie and hits her.

"Ah, watch where you're throwing, Junior!" said Genie.

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry, Genie." he said.

"Here's your sorry." she said making a snowball and throwing it towards Brian Jr.. Brian Jr. ducked this time and the snowball flew towards Coco and hits him. The puppies gasped.

"Hey, my hair!" said Coco wafting snow off of his hair. "Nobody messes with the hair." he makes a snowball and throws it at Genie, but hit Martin instead. And with that, the puppies are having fun throwing snowballs at each other.

After a long time, Ellie opens the back door and gasped as she saw the puppies shivering with icicles in their nostrils. "Oh my precious puppies." said Ellie as she ran to them. "Are you kids alright?"

"Not so good, Mom." said Brian Jr.. "It's so f-f-freezing out here, because… because… because... Achoo!" he sneezed.

"Oh no, you've got the chills, Junior." she said.

"I've got the chills too, Mom." said Dean. "My nose is all… is all… is all… Achoo!" he sneezed too.

"Oh this is not good." she said. "I better take you all in to get some warmth." Ellie gathers the puppies and takes them back into the house.

o - o - o - o - o

In the living room, the puppies are sat by the fireplace wrapped up in towels. "Achoo!" sneezed Frank.

"Oh my, that's a nasty chill, Frank." said Ellie. "Maybe you ought to stay warm for a while."

"Thanks, Mom." said Frank. "That's all we n-n-need."

"You're welcome." she said. "Now, I'm gonna make you kids some eggnog, just stay right here, and I'll be right back." Ellie walks to the kitchen to make some eggnog.

Martin coughed and wheezed. "I can't believe we've got c-c-c-colds." said Dean.

"Yeah, I can tell how… how… how… Achoo!" sneezed Brian Jr..

"Bless you, chap." said Eli.

"Cha!" sneezed Brian Jr. again.

"Bless you again, Junior." said Eli. "This is what happens when you chaps and lasses get hypothermia."

"We haven't got brrr hypothermia, Eli." said Frank. "We just got… just got… just got… Achoo! Colds."

"And some kind of f-f-flu." said Sally.

"Relax, guys." said Genie. "Mom's making us a warm cup of… cup of… cup of… Achoo!" she sneezed.

"Bless you." said the puppies.

"Thank you." said Genie.

Seconds later, Ellie comes into the living room with eggnog for the puppies. "Here you go, kids." said Ellie serving eggnog. "Drink up."

"Thanks, Mom." said the puppies taking a sip.

"I hear that eggnog can treat some of your colds and flu." said Ellie.

"That it does, Mom." said Dean. "That it does."

"And you know what else?" she said. "Your uncle Vinny's coming to stay for Christmas."

"I remember Uncle Vinny." said Frank. "He took good c-c-c-care of us while you and Dad are away, he walked us, bathed us and read us Robin… Robin… Robin… Achoo! Hood."

"Bless you, Frank." said Eli.

"And we even gone t-t-t-trick or treating with him." said Brian Jr..

"And as long as you remembered your uncle, we're still gonna have a good time with him." she said.

"Booyah." said Dean.

Later, after Brian's day at work, he entered the house saying "Honey, I'm ho-holy Christmas Pudding!" he ran to Ellie. "Ellie, what happened to our puppies? Are they alright? What did you feed them? WHAAT?! Oh for the love of God, tell me!" Brian hyperventilates.

"Brian, calm down, it's okay." said Ellie calming down her husband. "Our puppies just have chills, I fed them some eggnog as a remedy, sat them by the fireplace and wrapped some towels on them to keep them warm. What the fudge has gotten into you?" Brian's heartbeat went back to normal.

"Oh, thank the lord." said Brian. "Whew. Anyway dear, I'm home. They could've had hypothermia, but really, they have chills. Where are they now?"

"They're sat by the fireplace, honey." she said.

"Thank you, dear." he said, then he kisses her muzzle. Ellie blushes. After Brian got undressed from his uniform to his collar, he walks to the puppies and sat by them. "Hey, hey kids, Dad's home from the bus station. I've heard you have colds. Are you pups feeling any better?"

"We're f-f-feeling better, Dad." said Brian Jr.. "Mom fed us brrr eggnog."

"Eggnog?" said Brian. "That's like warm milk, isn't it?"

"It sure is, Dad." said Dean. "Oh, I gotta use the potty, I'll be right back." he puts the cup down.

"Can you walk okay?" asked Brian.

"I'll manage, Dad." said Dean standing up, then easily walks upstairs to the bathroom.

"Hey Dad," said Brian Jr.. "Mom said to us that… that… that… Achoo!" he sneezed.

"Bless you, son." said Brian.

"Thanks, Dad." said Brian Jr.. "Mom said to us that Uncle Vinny's coming to stay for C-C-C-Christmas."

"Uncle Vinny?" said Brian.

"Yeah Dad," said Frank. "He's gonna spend Christmas with us as a f-f-family."

"Yeah, and we're gonna sled together with him." said Sally.

"And we're gonna meet Santa Claus." said Martin.

"And we're gonna… we're gonna… we're gonna… Achoo!" sneezed Mitzi.

"Bless you." said the puppies and Brian.

"Thank you." said Mitzi.

The doorbell rang, then Ellie answers it. "Buon Natale." said Vinny.

"Hi Vinny." said Ellie. "Merry Christmas."

"Hi E," he said. "Good to see you again, bella signora."

"Good to see you again too." she said.

"Hey brother." said Brian walking to Vinny.

"Hey there, big brother." said Vinny as they hug and pat each other on their backs. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, V." said Brian.

"Hi Uncle Vinny." said the puppies.

"Hey, how are you doing, my little nephews and nieces?" said Vinny.

"We're doing good, Uncle Vinny." said Sally.

"Yeah, we were playing in the snow, Uncle Vinny." said Frank.

"Ah, that's nice." said Vinny. "And I smell some eggnog over here."

"Yeah, Mom made some for us… for us… for us… Achoo!" sneezed Martin.

"Salute. Poor pups, you've got colds over here." said Vinny. "Luckily, I've brought some Kleenex tissues to help keep your noses clean." Vinny hands Martin a tissue.

"Thanks, Uncle Vinny." said Martin as he blows and wipes his nose.

"Ah, gross." said Frank in disgust. "Get your green boogers away from me. You know I can't stand germs."

"Neither can I, chap." said Eli. "You and I are both Germaphobic. A single germ could have a chance to infect on our furred bodies."

"Someone please throw it in the trash bin." said Frank.

"You're welcome, sport." said Vinny as he was given Martin's used tissue. "Now I'm gonna throw this in the trash." Vinny throws the used tissue in the trash bin.

"It's okay, Frank." said Brian Jr.. "That's why we use tissues."

"What, to blow our nostrils onto that piece of tissue?" said Frank. "Give me a break, Junior."

"Relax, Frank." said Brian Jr.. "There's nothing to be worried a… a… a…"

"Uncle Vinny," said Frank. "He's gonna blow."

"I got you, B.J.." said Vinny as he covers Brian Jr.'s nose with another piece of tissue.

"Achoo!" sneezed Brian Jr..

"Salute." said Vinny.

"Thank you, Uncle V." said Brian Jr..

"Okay, now blow your nose." said Vinny as Brian Jr. blows his nose.

"I can't handle this." said Frank. "I gotta go to the bathroom." Frank ran upstairs to the bathroom as Dean walks out of it. "Are you alright, Dean?"

"I'm alright now, Frank." said Dean. "What's your hurry?"

"I can't stand germs, Dean." said Frank. "Green boogers on them tissues, I can't be infected and I gotta drain my juice." Frank rushed into the bathroom to relieve himself.

"Gee, what's his problem?" said Dean as he walks downstairs back into the living room.

"There you go, Junior." said Vinny as Brian Jr. keeps blowing his nose. "Let the mucus spread onto this tissue. That's better."

"Thanks, Uncle V." said Brian Jr.. "You really are a big help."

"You're welcome, B.J.." said Vinny. "What else are relatives for?" Vinny throws the used tissue in the trash bin.

"Father, I don't get what's up with Franklin." said Eli.

"Well Eli," said Brian. "Frank has a fear of germs. It's what you call Germaphobia."

"That is exactly the point, Father." said Eli. "Like a Texan physicist, Frank needed to keep himself germ-free."

"I'm sure he does, Eli." said Brian.

"Mom, when are we gonna get a Christmas tree?" asked Genie.

"In a moment, Genie." said Ellie. "Dad will find us a tree."

"I suppose you don't mind if I could help you, big brother." said Vinny.

"I wouldn't mind at all, Vinny." said Brian. "I mean, what else are brothers for?"

"Brian, hold on." she said. "Are you sure that you're gonna find us a Christmas tree with our Vinny?"

"I'm very sure we'll find it, baby." he said.

"I know you're gonna ask us where, E." said Vinny. "But trust me, I know a friend who's a lumberjack, he'll help us out to pick the right tree to cut."

"So, you couldn't be bothered to buy a decent Christmas tree?" she asked.

"Too expensive, dear." said Brian. "Also, they'll be gone by the time we get there."

"You make a very good point, Brian." she said. "But still, we can't just have a tree for free."

"Don't worry about it, E." said Vinny. "I'll pay him a dollar to help find us a tree."

Ellie thinks for a moment, then she places her arm around her husband. "Brian, if you think that finding us a Christmas tree from a lumberjack is important to our family, then… I guess I'm okay with it." she said. "And you know what else, I've brought some decorations from my old home. It'll be in the basement next to your box of Christmas decorations, that I'll bring up too."

"Glad you remembered your decorations." said Brian.

"I know, dear." she said.

"Alright," said Vinny standing up. "I guess that bella signora is okay with us finding a tree. Let's go, big brother. We can go for a ride in my Clio."

"Who?" said Brian standing up.

"Clio. She's a beauty." said Vinny showing Brian his red Renault Clio.

"Oh right, because Clio's a car." said Brian chuckling.

"Where did you get that Clio, Vinny?" she asked.

"I've won Twenty-Five grand on The Pyramid, remember?" said Vinny.

"That's a lot of money you won." said Brian.

"It is, B." said Vinny.

"Okay, Brian, Vinny," she said. "Good luck. I hope that you'll both find a tree okay."

"Thanks, dear." said Brian.

"And E, take this from me," said Vinny. "If your puppies keep sneezing, give them a tissue to help them blow their noses."

"Thanks Vinny." she said. "See you soon."

"See you soon, honey." said Brian, then he kisses her. The two brothers get in the Clio, Vinny starts his Clio and drives on.

o - o - o - o - o

At Dogtown Timber and Lumber, the two brothers have arrived there, parked near the ranch, got out of the car and Vinny locked it as soon as they closed the doors. The two brothers saw a Schnauzer wearing a red plaid shirt, a black vest and a Red Sox baseball cap. "Hey there." said Vinny.

"What up, Vincent." said the lumberjack.

"Did that lumberjack call you Vincent?" asked Brian.

"Yeah he did," said Vinny. "We used to be buddies back then."

"Why I haven't seen you in years." said the lumberjack. "It must be good seeing you again."

"It must be good too, Spencer." said Vinny. "This is my big brother, Brian."

"Nice to meet you." said Brian.

"The name's Spencer, Spencer Woods." said Spencer. "And you must be Brian Griffin."

"I am, Spencer." said Brian.

"Call me Timber." said Timber. "Now what can I do to help you gentlemen at this time of year?"

"Well Timber," said Vinny. "My big brother Brian's looking for a Christmas tree to fit in for his family."

"A Christmas tree?" said Timber. "Son, we have a forest full of fir trees surrounding this here ranch, we've been cutting down trees for so long that we make into planks of wood and after cutting, we grow some more trees with saps, took us months to grow new trees. I don't see why I could find you a tree to cut down and make it festive."

"Well, we couldn't find any other trees in Dogtown." said Brian. "Those are very valuable and beyond our price range."

"You make a fine point, Brian." said Timber. "So you want me to find you two a fir tree to cut down and make it into how you say, a Christmas tree to fit in for your family."

"Pretty much." said Brian.

"It'll cost you." said Timber.

"Really, how much for the tree?" asked Vinny.

"A buck." said Timber. "One George Washington per se."

"See Brian," said Vinny. "I said I'd pay a dollar to help you out." he pays Timber a dollar. Timber looks at a one dollar bill and puts it in his pocket.

"Alrighty then," said Timber carrying the axe. "Let's do this."

o - o - o - o - o

Meanwhile in the New Griffin's house, Ellie is still feeding the puppies eggnog. "There you go." said Ellie. "All better?"

"Getting better, Mom." said Dean taking a sip. "Soon my nose will stop running."

"You still have that runny nose?" she said. "Oh poor you." she offers Dean a tissue. "Here, blow into this."

"Thanks Mom." he said, then he blows his nose.

"I wonder how Dad and Uncle Vinny will find us a Christmas tree." said Brian Jr..

"They'll find one, Junior." she said. "Your uncle Vinny said that he knows a guy."

"Eurgh, that is gross, Dean." said Frank in disgust. "Keep your germy tissue away from me."

"Relax, Frank." said Dean. "I'm nowhere near you."

"Yeah, Frank," said Martin. "You're overreacting over… over… over…"

"Oh no." she said handing Martin a tissue. "Here you go, Martin."

"Thanks, Mom." he said, then he placed the tissue over his nose to sneeze in. "Achoo!" he sneezed.

"Bless you." said the puppies.

"Thank you." said Martin, then he blows his nose.

"Oh, not again, Martin." said Frank. "Still can't stand germs."

"You're being melodramatic, Frank." said Genie. "You and your Germaphobia."

"Yeah, what even is this Germaphobia I hear?" asked Coco.

"A fear of germs, Coco chap." said Eli. "I think it's best to stop teasing Frank with some goo on tissues."

"We ain't teasing him, Eli." said Dean. "He was just being dramatic." Dean takes another sip.

"Nobody's teasing nobody, kids." said Ellie dropping used tissues in the trash bin. "Frank's just going through a phase."

"That's exactly the point, Mother." said Eli. "I suppose that the only solution is that Franklin will have to sleep with you and Father tonight."

"The name is Frank, Eli." said Frank.

"Sleep with… Are you sure, Eli?" she said.

"Or perhaps maybe, Frank could sleep with Uncle Vinny." said Dean.

"Well… I'll see what I can do bedtime wise." she said. "Either way, I'd certainly hope that you'll feel better for school tomorrow. I know it's still snowing, but your Mayor Grandpa has appointed some snow plow trucks that'll clear the road of snow, which means that the school bus will pick you kids up for school okay."

"Good for grandpa." said Dean. "No wonder he became Mayor of this town for as you say, three years."

o - o - o - o - o

Back at Timber and Lumber, Timber leads Brian and Vinny to help find them a tree. "So how long have you been buddies with Vinny?" asked Brian.

"I'd say about 3 or 4 years." said Timber. "It's been so long, since Vincent and I met at the park."

"That's where Leo walked me there." said Vinny.

"Who's Leo?" asked Timber.

"My owner, rest his soul." said Vinny.

"He was such a good man, that Leo." said Timber. "I've also had my owner, he was a redneck, drank some rum while I played with you. Unfortunately, that was my puppyhood." After a straight minute of walking, they found a fir tree. "Well, here it is. A fine tree for a fine family." he drew an X to mark the tree.

"This is gonna be our Christmas tree?" said Brian.

"Ain't no Christmas tree without some tinsel, or baubles, nor even a star on top." said Timber sharpening the axe.

"Well, my wife and I have some decorations at my new home." said Brian.

"You married?" said Timber.

"Yes I am." said Brian. "We've been married for 9 months."

"You got a wife?" said Timber.

"Yes, her name's Ellie." said Brian. "In case you never met her, she's a Yellow Saluki, show dog, wears a purple collar with a diamond tag and still in the Kaputski family."

"Ellie's a sweet girl." said Timber. "You ever started a family?"

"Well, we have nine puppies." said Brian. "They were our first litter."

"Well, ain't you a lucky dog." said Timber, then he readies the axe. "Alright, I'm gonna cut this tree, stay back." The two brothers took their steps back, as Timber began to chop the tree.

After he finished chopping the tree, he took a step back and shouted "Timber!", then the tree fell onto the ground.

"Wow." said Brian. "You shouted your name?"

"It's my job." said Timber. "Now let's take this tree to the car." Timber helps the two brothers carry a fallen tree.

Minutes later, after Timber tied the rope around the tree on top of Vinny's Clio with help from the two brothers, Vinny says to Timber. "Well, it's been nice seeing you again, Timber."

"And it's been a pleasure doing business with you, Vincent." said Timber. "Brian too."

"Thanks." said Brian. "Well, I guess that we'll be on our way."

"Okay, travel home safe." said Timber.

"Merry Christmas, Timber." said Vinny shaking Timber's paw.

"Merry Christmas, Vincent." said Timber. "And Merry Christmas Brian."

"Merry Christmas, Timber." said Brian shaking Timber's paw.

The two brothers got into the Clio, then the car drives on their way home as Timber waved goodbye to the two brothers, then he flirts with his axe. "Well Annie, another successful business in the bag."

o - o - o - o - o

On their way home, Brian is still wondering why Timber called his brother Vincent. "I don't get it, Vinny." said Brian. "Why would Timber call you Vincent?"

"To be honest Brian, Vincent is my first name." said Vinny. "Got it from my father."

"How did your father first call you by your first name?" asked Brian.

"Brian, it all started like this." said Vinny as he tells Brian part of his backstory.

"A long time ago, long before I first met Leo, I was born in the clinic with a litter of two. As the two feed from my mama Rosemary, my papa Antonio lifted me in his arms. When I first opened my eyes, I cooed at my papa. He said to me that I was the happiest pup in the world. As the veterinarian asked papa what my name was, I showed papa my two fingers of peace. Papa said to the vet that my name was Vincent. And that's how I got my first name."

"That's your backstory?" said Brian.

"Pretty much." said Vinny.

"Wow, I didn't know you had two siblings." said Brian.

"Well, two brothers to be exact." said Vinny. "Their names were Carlos and Mario."

"Oh." said Brian. "What happened to them now?"

"They were married and moved to a different state." said Vinny. "And I'm sure their wives are due to have their first litter anytime soon."

"I see." said Brian.

o - o - o - o - o

Later at the New Griffin's house, The two brothers presented the stood up tree to the family. "Well family," said Brian. "What do you think?"

"What is it, Dad?" asked Brian Jr..

"The New Griffin family Christmas Tree." said Brian.

"Brian, where did you get that?" asked Ellie.

"Vinny has a friend." he said.

"He's a lumberjack." said Vinny.

"A lumberjack?" she said.

"Yeah, that guy's called Timber." he said.

"He's been buddies with him for years." said Brian.

Ellie admires the tree and said. "Brian… it's… it's wonderful."

"You like it?" he said.

"I love it." she said. "Even better than all the other trees in town."

"Alright, let's get decorating." said Brian.

And with that, the New Griffins began to decorate the Christmas tree with some help from Vinny. Ellie wrapped a tinsel around the tree, Vinny rigged the lights onto the tree, Brian hanged the stockings across the fireplace, the puppies placed the baubles onto the tree with help from their mum, their dad and their uncle, and finally, Brian helped Brian Jr. placed the star on top of the tree.

And so, the Christmas tree was finally decorated. "Well family, we did it." said Brian. "Our Christmas tree is finally complete."

"Now we can start Christmas together." said Ellie.

"Hey look," said Vinny pointing to the ceiling. "There's a mistletoe hanging onto the chandelier." The two mates looked at the mistletoe.

"Well, better make the most of it." said Brian.

"Oh, Brian." she said. The two mates kissed each other passionately on the lips.

"Love dogs." said Vinny chuckling.

"And I guess that's why they called it Puppy Love." said Frank.

"Come on kids," said Vinny. "Let's go have some dinner." he scoots the puppies into the dining room. "And give your Mom and Dad some privacy. Gees."

o - o - o - o - o

Later that night, the two mates are laying in bed collarless, when Vinny came into their bedroom with a sleeping bag after removing his collar. "You know, Brian," said Ellie. "We've been dreaming of a White Christmas."

"Yeah," said Brian. "I'm guessing that this is the start of our festive holiday. I hope our kids will feel better for school tomorrow."

"I hope so, dear." she said. "But, what about Frank and Eli?"

"They'll sleep safe in the basket." he said.

"Well, it'll do." she said. "Hopefully they won't get infected tomorrow."

"I'm sure they're okay." he said.

"Hey, I couldn't help but notice, B and E." said Vinny. "But thanks for letting me stay for Christmas."

"You're welcome, V." said Brian. "And thanks for finding us the tree."

"You're welcome, big brother." said Vinny. "Good night, you two." he laid his head on his pillow, closed his eyes and went to sleep.

"Good night, Vinny." said Brian. "Good night, cutie pie." he then kissed her.

"Good night, Cool Whip." she said. "Good night, Vinny." The two mates turned off the lamps, closed their eyes and went to sleep.

 _END OF CHAPTER 1_

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This is the beginning of my first Brian & Ellie Christmas fanfiction. Chapter 2 is coming soon.

 **DISCLAIMER:** This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Family Guy, which is a registered trademark of FOX and The Walt Disney Company. I do NOT own any of these Family Guy related characters, they belong to Seth MacFarlane, FOX and The Walt Disney Company. The story I tell here focuses on my fantasy of Brian X Ellie is my own invention and is not purported or believed to be part of Seth MacFarlane's story canon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and is not part of an official plot. I am not making any money of this fan fiction using any Family Guy characters. I am truly grateful for Seth MacFarlane for his awesome show taking place in Quahog, Rhode Island, for without his show, my story wouldn't exist.


	2. Meeting Santa Claus

**Brian & Ellie's First Christmas**

 _Based on the TV Series "Family Guy"_

* * *

 _CHAPTER 2_

 _Meeting Santa Claus_

 _10 Days until Christmas_

In the living room, while the puppies are writing their own Christmas lists, Ellie knits some woolly hats and scarves for their puppies. "Ellie, I didn't know you got into knitting." said Brian.

"I am, dear." said Ellie. "My Grandmother was into knitting."

"Hey E, I gotta ask you something." said Vinny taking a sip of coffee. "Why are you knitting up some hats and scarves?"

"Because Vinny, it's cold out there," she said. "And I know that our pups could've had hypothermia. So as their Mom, I've decided to keep our kids warm in the outdoors with each hat and scarf I knit."

"Sure, that'll keep your pups warm." he said. "And look, I'm wearing my Christmas jumper right now." he shows Ellie his Snowman Christmas jumper. This made Ellie giggle a bit.

"So do I." she said showing Vinny her Rudolph Christmas jumper, making him chuckle.

"Hey, how come you two get to wear your Christmas jumper and I don't?" asked Brian in jealousy.

"Oh don't be silly, Brian my husband." she said. "You **do** have your Christmas jumper to wear."

"Really? How?" he asked again.

"Don't you remember?" she said. "You had that jumper in your suitcase, when we move."

"Oh." he said. "Oh yeah. No wonder I still have that thing."

"So, are you gonna wear it?" she asked.

"I don't see why I…" he said before Vinny began to interrupt.

"Remember what Lois told you, brother." said Vinny. "Don we now our gay apparel." Brian wears his Ho-Ho-Ho Christmas jumper and sighs.

"Once again, doesn't get much gayer than this." said Brian.

"Hey Dad," said Brian Jr.. "We can't wait to meet Santa Claus."

"Yeah Dad," said Sally. "It'll be the first time we're meeting Jolly Old Saint Nick."

"Yeah, it's happening right here in Dogtown Mall." said Frank.

"You kids are in for a treat." said Brian chuckling. "Where exactly are you gonna meet Santa?"

"Santa's Grotto." said Coco. "It's where the elves are too."

"Ooh, this is so exciting." said Mitzi excitedly. "Can we go there, Mom? Please?"

"If you insist." said Ellie. The puppies wagged their tails. "But before we go, I would like you to try on them hats and scarves I've just knitted." Ellie tries the woolly hat and scarf on Dean.

"At least I don't get cold in this." said Dean.

o - o - o - o - o

At Dogtown Mall, the New Griffins and Vinny are walking along the section. "Boy, I'm so looking forward to meeting Santa Claus." said Frank.

"Me too." said Genie.

"So do I." said Brian Jr..

"It's our first time ever to meet Jolly Old Saint Nick." said Coco.

"Cool your jets, kids." said Brian.

"Santa Claus is just around the corner." said Ellie.

"Yeah, it's not like he's far away from here." said Vinny. "Well, except living in the North Pole."

"The North Pole?" said Sally.

"Cool." said the puppies.

When they got near Santa's Grotto, there was a line of 11 families. "Good heavens." said Ellie. "There's a line."

"Oh, we'll never get to see Santa at this rate." said Brian disappointedly.

"Hey, don't worry, big brother." said Vinny. "Maybe this line will go shorter."

"Yeah Dad," said Brian Jr.. "That way, we'll be meeting Santa in no time."

"I can see that the line may be short, Junior." said Brian. "If it's short enough, we might be able to see Santa." The family joined the queue.

As the queue gets shorter by the minute, the family is bound to be next. "You were right, Mitzi." said Genie. "This **is** exciting."

"I know." said Mitzi.

"We're gonna be next in line, Junior." said Coco.

"I can see that, Coco." said Brian Jr.. "We so excited to see Santa."

"Now kids," said Ellie. "I know you're all excited to see Santa. But when we get there, I would like you all to be on your best behaviour, understand?"

"Yes, Mom." said the puppies.

"Alright." said Ellie. "Now I hope you'll remember what you want for Christmas."

"We will, Mom." said Brian Jr..

The Greyhound elf enters the scene. "Next family to see Santa Claus?" said the elf.

"We're here." said Brian. "Griffin."

"Okay, Griffin." said the elf. "How many children are in your family?"

"Nine." said Brian.

"Okay, family of nine." said the elf. "Can you tell me their names? And remember, that each family name has their first names start from A to Z."

"They're Dean, Genie, Frank, Coco, Martin, Sally, Eli, Mitzi and Brian Jr.." said Ellie.

"Okay," said the elf writing their names down. "Right this way, Griffins." The elf leads the family.

o - o - o - o - o

In Santa's Grotto, the elf sorts out the puppies' names alphabetically, "Okay, Griffins." said the elf. "First up to see Santa is, Brian Jr., second is Coco, third is Dean, fourth is Eli, fifth is Franklin,"

"The name is Frank, with all respect." said Frank.

"Sorry, Frank." said the elf. "Anyway, sixth is Genie, seventh is Martin, eighth is Mitzi and final to see Santa is Sally."

"Wow, so I must be first to see Santa." said Brian Jr..

"I guess you are, son." said Brian. "Santa must be ready to see you all."

"And ready he is." said the elf. "Would the family step right this way please?" The elf lets the family in. The puppies gape in their excitement when they saw an Old English Sheepdog Mall Santa.

"Here he is, kids." said Brian. "Jolly Old Saint Nick."

"Is he really Santa Claus?" said Brian Jr..

"He sure is, Junior." said Vinny.

"No way." said Sally.

"He's gorgeous." said Genie.

"Darn right he is." said Dean.

"Brian Jr., would you care to sit on Santa's lap first?" asked the elf. Brian Jr. looks at Brian, Ellie and Vinny as they smile and nod at him.

"Go ahead, Junior." said Coco. Brian Jr. took a deep breath, walked to Santa and sat on his lap.

"Ho, ho, ho." said the Sheepdog Santa. "What's your name, little puppy?"

"I'm Brian Jr.." said Brian Jr..

"And what would you like for Christmas, Brian Jr.?" asked the Sheepdog Santa.

"I would like a Nintendo Switch with Sonic Mania Plus." said Brian Jr.. Santa chuckles.

"What the heck is this Nintendo Switch?" asked the Sheepdog Santa.

"It's one of Nintendo's newest all-in-one console with detachable controllers," said Brian Jr.. "Isn't that right, Eli?"

"That is precisely correct, Junior." said Eli. "Although, apart from it being handheld, you can still play with it being connected to the TV and set it as a tabletop."

"Your brother seems smart." said the Sheepdog Santa. "Perhaps if you're being good enough, Santa will bring you one of these things." he strokes Brian Jr.'s head.

"I'll be good, Santa. Thank you." said Brian Jr., then he gets off of Santa's lap.

"Alright, next up is Coco." said the elf.

"My turn already?" said Coco. "Alright." Coco walked towards the Sheepdog Santa and sat on his lap.

"And what's your name, little puppy?" asked the Sheepdog Santa.

"I'm Connor Cornelius, but everyone calls me Coco." said Coco.

"And what would you like for Christmas, Coco?" asked the Sheepdog Santa.

"I would like a Quadcopter Drone." said Coco.

"You mean like one of them helicopter things?" asked the Sheepdog Santa.

"Yeah, something like that." said Coco.

"Well, maybe if you're good, I'm sure Santa will bring you one of these things too." said the Sheepdog Santa.

"Thanks, Santa." said Coco, then he gets off of Santa's lap.

"Okay, next up is Dean." said the elf.

"Yay." said Dean, then he walked towards the Sheepdog Santa and sat on his lap.

"And what's your name, little puppy?" asked the Sheepdog Santa.

"I'm Dean." said Dean.

"And what would you like for Christmas, Dean?" asked the Sheepdog Santa.

"I would like umm…" said Dean thinking. "An MP3 player, because I'm depressed."

"And why are you depressed, Dean?" asked the Sheepdog Santa.

"I can't hook up with a girl." said Dean.

"Cheer up, Dean." said the Sheepdog Santa. "Maybe someday, you'll find the girl that's right for you."

"Thanks, Santa." said Dean, then he gets off of Santa's lap.

Five puppies later, Sally is the last to meet Santa. Sally is currently sitting on Santa's lap. "And what would you like for Christmas, Sally?" asked the Sheepdog Santa.

"I would like a mountain bike." said Sally. "With a helmet."

"Ah, a bike." he said. "Hope that'll put you in a wheely good mood."

"I'm sure it would, Santa." she said, then she gets off of Santa's lap.

"Well that should be it." said the elf. "All nine puppies in the family."

"How about we do a family photo, before we go." said Brian waving his phone.

"Well sure, if Santa doesn't mind." said the elf.

"Ho-ho-ho, not at all." said the Sheepdog Santa. "A family photo to remember you all."

"Okay," said Brian opening his phone for a camera. "When we're all in the camera, just press the white shutter button."

"Alright family," said the elf. "Get closer to Santa." The family got into the camera close to the Sheepdog Santa. "Smile and say Christmas Cookies." The elf readies the camera.

"Christmas Cookies." said the family and Sheepdog Santa, then the elf pressed the shutter button to take a picture.

"Okay, thank you for your visit and have a Merry Christmas." the elf gives Brian back his phone and the family leaves Santa's Grotto.

o - o - o - o - o

"Dad, we're glad that we met Santa for the first time." said Brian Jr..

"Yeah Dad, the Griffins are not gonna believe that Santa exists." said Coco. Brian chuckles.

"Of course they wouldn't, kids." said Brian. "No one's ever believed that Santa did exist."

"That Santa is jolly as a lolly, huh Uncle Vinny?" said Martin.

"He sure is, Martin." said Vinny. "Jolly Old Saint Nick has been there for me, when I was your age."

"How'd you know?" asked Martin.

"Oh, well, every Christmas Eve, while I was asleep in the middle of the night, Santa came down the chimney, left me some presents behind and helped himself some milk and cookies." explained Vinny.

"Wow." said the puppies.

"So kids, remember what you asked Santa what you'd like for Christmas?" asked Ellie.

"We did remember, Mom." said Brian Jr.. "I asked him for a Nintendo Switch with Sonic Mania Plus."

"I asked Santa for a Quadcopter Drone." said Coco.

"I asked Santa for an MP3 Player." said Dean.

"I asked Santa for a Blu-Ray of The Theory of Everything." said Eli.

"I asked Santa for a big book of Wordsearch." said Frank.

"I asked Santa for a My Little Pony Rainbow Dash figure." said Genie.

"I asked Santa for a geometry set." said Martin.

"I asked Santa for a DVD of Beauty and the Beast." said Mitzi.

"And I asked Santa for a mountain bike with a helmet." said Sally.

"Well, you know, if you kids are all nice and not naughty, I'm sure Santa will bring you those." said Ellie.

"We're sure we will, Mom." said the puppies. Ellie smiled.

 _END OF CHAPTER 2_

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Chapter 3 is underway.

 **DISCLAIMER:** This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Family Guy, which is a registered trademark of FOX and The Walt Disney Company. I do NOT own any of these Family Guy related characters, they belong to Seth MacFarlane, FOX and The Walt Disney Company. The story I tell here focuses on my fantasy of Brian X Ellie is my own invention and is not purported or believed to be part of Seth MacFarlane's story canon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and is not part of an official plot. I am not making any money of this fan fiction using any Family Guy characters. I am truly grateful for Seth MacFarlane for his awesome show taking place in Quahog, Rhode Island, for without his show, my story wouldn't exist.


	3. Family Sledding Downhill

**Brian & Ellie's First Christmas**

 _Based on the TV Series "Family Guy"_

* * *

 _CHAPTER 3_

 _Family Sledding Downhill_

 _7 Days until Christmas_

One day, at Pedigree Peak, the New Griffins and Vinny carry each sled to the top of the mountain. "I don't know, big brother." said Vinny. "I've never been sledding in my life."

"You'll be alright, V." said Brian. "I've been sledding with the family, but ended up crashing with a dining table. What a buffoon." he and Vinny chuckled.

"Are you kids looking forward to our first family sled?" asked Ellie.

"We sure are, Mom." said Brian Jr.. "This is our first time sledding."

"It sure is high up here." said Sally.

"Yeah, it's so high, that I can see our house from here." said Frank.

"High?" said Martin, then he starts shaking nervously. "I... I'm afraid of heights."

"You'll overcome your fear, Martin." said Frank. "Once you get used to sledding."

The family reached the top. "Alright, kids." said Brian. "We're at the top of the mountain. Above that, we could see the woodland, the freeway, the lake, and the city."

"Is that all we could see, Dad?" said Brian Jr..

"Yes son," said Brian. "If we're higher though, we could even see the states from here around Ohio. Like we can see Pennsylvania, Indiana, Michigan, West Virginia and Kentucky."

"Wow." said Brian Jr.. "It's like we're on top of the world." Brian chuckled.

"Of course we are, son." said Brian. "Alright kids, into our sleds." The three puppies got on each sled. Sally, Genie and Mitzi sat in front of Ellie; Eli, Frank and Dean sat in front of Vinny; and Martin, Coco and Brian Jr. sat in front of Brian. "Are you ready, kids?"

"We're ready, Dad." said Brian Jr..

"Okay." said Brian. "On three."

"One." said Vinny.

"Two." said Ellie.

"Three." said Brian. "Here we go." Brian, Ellie and Vinny pushed the sleds and jumped on as soon as the sleds reached the steep edge.

"Geronimo!" cheered Vinny as he slid the sled down the mountain.

"Woohoo!" whooped Ellie sliding the sled down the mountain.

"Yeah!" cheered Brian sliding the sled down the mountain.

"This is awesome!" shouted Brian Jr.. "Isn't it, Dad?!"

"It is, Junior!" shouted Brian. "It's like sliding down on the big slide!"

"Woo hoo-hoo-hoo hoo!" whooped Ellie.

"Are we really sliding down, Mom?!" shouted Sally.

"This is what it feels like, Sally!" shouted Ellie. "We're sliding down the mountain!"

"DOWN THE MOUNTAIN?!" shouted Dean.

"Holy Christmas Crackers!" shouted Martin. "I'm afraid of heights!"

"I said to overcome your fear, Martin!" shouted Frank. "We're sledding together!"

"Your brother's right, Martin!" shouted Vinny. "As long as we're enjoying this together as a family!"

"Amen, Uncle Vinny!" shouted Coco. "Amen!"

The family cheered and whooped as they sled downhill. "This is fun, Mom!" shouted Mitzi.

"I know, Mitzi!" shouted Ellie. "We can feel our ears flapping in the wind!"

"Feel the wind, Junior!" shouted Brian.

"We're already feeling it, Dad!" shouted Brian Jr.. "We're sledding as fast as we can!"

"Are we really sledding, Junior?!" shouted Coco.

"What do you mean, Coco?!" shouted Brian Jr..

"TREE AHEAD!" shouted Coco.

"Tree?!" shouted Brian. "Where ahead?!"

"It's coming right for us!" shouted Coco. The family looked at the tree in front, screamed in panic and drifted the sled to avoid it.

"ROCKS!" shouted Brian Jr.. The family screamed again and dribbled their sleds through the rocks.

""BIGGER ROCK!" shouted Coco. The family screamed and avoided the big rock, but one of the sleds crashed and sent Vinny, Frank, Eli and Dean flying, landed on the snow hill and tumbled onto the snow turning into a giant snowball rolling down the hill.

"That was a close one!" shouted Brian.

"Behind us, Dad!" shouted Brian Jr.. He, Brian, Martin and Coco looked behind them, screamed and got squashed by a giant snowball.

Afterwards, the giant snowball rolled down to the bottom of the mountain and crashed into the cabin, turning into the pile.

Ellie and her daughters reached down to the bottom of the mountain, came to a halt, cheered and whooped that they made it to the bottom.

"That was fun, wasn't it girls?" asked Ellie.

"Heck yeah it is, Mom." said Mitzi. "This is the best family winter activity there is."

"You said it, Mitzi." said Genie, then she realised. "Where are our boys?" Sally gasped.

"And where's Dad?" asked Sally.

"In this pile of snow." said Ellie pointing to the pile of snow that crashed into the cabin.

Ellie and her daughters dug the pile with their paws and found Brian, Vinny and the boys shivering and being covered in the snow. "Brian, are you alright?" she asked.

"Brrr, not s-s-so g-g-good, Ellie." said Brian. "The last thing we s-s-saw was that giant s-s-snowball. Ah, ah, ah, Achoo!" he sneezed.

"Bless you, honey." she said.

"Brian Jr., you don't look so good." said Sally. "You've got icicles in your nostrils again."

"You're telling me, S-S-Sally." said Brian Jr.. "Brrr, I was being a-a-attacked by a… a… a… Achoo!" he sneezed.

"Bless you, Junior." she said.

"Maybe this p-p-peak has a bit too much h-h-hazards here, k-k-kids." said Vinny. "Maybe we oughta… oughta… oughta… Achoo!" he sneezed.

"B-B-Bless you, Uncle V-V-Vinny." said Eli. "This is what happens when hypothermia strikes back again."

"Achoo!" sneezed Dean.

"Oh dear, this is not good." said Ellie. "Let's take you guys home and get some warmth." Suddenly, the sled reached the pile and stopped.

"Hey, there's that s-s-sled we lost." said Vinny.

o - o - o - o - o

In the New Griffin's house, Brian, Vinny and the boys are sat by the fireplace, while Sally, Genie and Mitzi comfort their Dad, their uncle and their brothers. "Are you gonna feel alright, Dad?" asked Genie.

"I'll be f-f-fine, G-G-Genie." said Brian. "D-D-Dad will p-p-probably have to m-m-miss work s-s-sometime. I don't wanna infect the p-p-passengers on the b-b-bus. Probably too s-s-sick to d-d-drive."

"Did you kids… have fun with your brrr Mom and Dad... on the sled?" asked Vinny.

"We sure did, Uncle Vinny." said Mitzi. "We've enjoyed sledding downhill."

"It was like s-s-sticking our heads outside the c-c-car window." said Dean. "But we were outdoors until… until… until… Achoo!" he sneezed.

"Bless you, Dean." said Mitzi.

"You're gonna feel much better, Junior." said Sally. "Mom's making you some eggnog this time."

"I'm sure M-M-Mom would, S-S-Sally." said Brian Jr.. "At least we've had f-f-fun outside. Ah, ah, ah, Achoo!" he sneezed.

"Bless you, Junior." she said.

"Th-Th-Thanks, S-S-Sal." he said.

Ellie comes into the living room with eggnog for Brian, Vinny and her sons. "Here you go, boys." said Ellie serving eggnog. "I hope these will keep you warm."

"Thanks, Ellie." said Brian. "You're my lifesaving wife." he then takes a sip, while she blushes.

"I couldn't help but to thank you, E." said Vinny taking a sip. "Not only that you're his wife, but you're also my sister-in-law."

"Why thank you, Vinny." she said taking that as a compliment.

Brian Jr. takes a sip of eggnog. "Mmm… tastes so warm." said Brian Jr.. "Thanks, Mom."

"You're welcome, Junior." she said. "Anything for a Mom to help out a family."

"I'm sure you would, Mom." said Dean taking a sip.

"Am I gonna feel any better, my darling Ellie?" asked Brian.

"You'll feel better, Brian dear." she said. "Why are you asking?"

"I… I think I'd probably have to miss work tomorrow." he said.

"Brian, You're not gonna miss work tomorrow." she said.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because," she said. "I've got a phone call from Chester yesterday."

"Who's Chester?" asked Vinny.

"My boss." said Brian. "And what did he say, Ellie dear?"

"He said that Dogtown Buses is gonna close for this Christmas." she said. "And will probably stop using bus services until the New Year."

"Well, that's a darn shame." he said. "At least we can still spend Christmas together as a family."

"At least we will, dear." she said. "At least we will."

"I gotta tell you, Sal." said Brian Jr.. "When we got pelted in that giant snowball, the snow froze our butts off."

"Really, how deep?" asked Sally.

"Deep around our waist." he said.

"Hey, I've heard something from my old friend." said Vinny.

"What is it, Vinny?" asked Brian.

"I've heard that the warmth of the fire can keep the seat of your pants warm." said Vinny standing near the fireplace. "When we get this close to the fire, we turn around, stand on all fours and raise our tails, in that way, the heat of the fire can keep our tushies warm." Vinny stands on all fours and faces his furred butt towards the fire and heaved a sigh of warmth.

"I guess that could work." said Brian, then he joined Vinny as he stood on all fours and faces his butt close to the fire and sighed for warmth.

"Is that really necessary to expose our icy buttocks close to the fire?" asked Eli.

"Hey, if our butts get frozen, this is the only remedy for our rear ends." said Brian Jr. facing his butt towards the fire.

"I'm with Junior on this one." said Coco facing his butt towards the fire with his tail raised.

"Are you all chaps doing this?" asked Eli in his worry as he saw his brothers facing their butts towards the fire.

"We're all doing it." said Frank facing his butt towards the fire. "It's like when you're about to take a poop without bending over and pooping."

"That sickens me." said Eli. "I can't believe you chaps would ever stoop so low into exposing your gluteus maximus's and facing them close to the fire."

"Ah, come on, Eli." said Brian. "Come join us."

"Yeah, you wouldn't want your icy tushy to stay frozen, would you?" said Vinny.

Eli thought for a moment and he decided to join them standing on all fours facing his furred butt close to the fire. "I can't believe I'm doing this." said Eli disappointedly.

"Well, get used to it, Eli." said Brian Jr..

"Yeah, just like they say, if you can't beat them, join them." said Frank. Eli sighs.

"You know what, you are absolutely right, chaps." said Eli. "I could get used to warming up my glutes. Although, heat does depend on the temperature of our bodies, whether we want to keep us warm."

"At least you decided, when in Rome." said Brian Jr.. The boys heaved a sigh of warmth.

"Oh, boys." said Sally, Mitzi and Genie.

And so with the school closed and the buses stop running, the New Griffins and Vinny will soon have their first Christmas.

 _END OF CHAPTER 3_

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** The New Griffins will be preparing for Santa's visit on Christmas Eve in Chapter 4, which I will upload it on Christmas Eve.

 **DISCLAIMER:** This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Family Guy, which is a registered trademark of FOX and The Walt Disney Company. I do NOT own any of these Family Guy related characters, they belong to Seth MacFarlane, FOX and The Walt Disney Company. The story I tell here focuses on my fantasy of Brian X Ellie is my own invention and is not purported or believed to be part of Seth MacFarlane's story canon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and is not part of an official plot. I am not making any money of this fan fiction using any Family Guy characters. I am truly grateful for Seth MacFarlane for his awesome show taking place in Quahog, Rhode Island, for without his show, my story wouldn't exist.


	4. The Night Before Christmas

**Brian & Ellie's First Christmas**

 _Based on the TV Series "Family Guy"_

* * *

 _CHAPTER 4_

 _The Night Before Christmas_

 _Christmas Eve - 6 Hours until Christmas_

One starry evening on Christmas Eve, in the New Griffin's house, Vinny bakes cookies for Santa Claus, while the New Griffins watch their puppies' new favourite Christmas Special on TV. "We now return to Paw Patrol Saves Christmas, on Nickelodeon." said the TV announcer.

"Oh no, Marshall!" said Ryder on TV. "Santa has lost all his reindeer and he can't find them anywhere! We should find them!"

"Okay Paw Patrollers," said Marshall on TV. "Let's split up and find Santa's reindeers before Christmas Eve."

"Roger that, Marshall." said Chase on TV.

"Let's go, Paw Patrollers." said Skye on TV. "Operation: Reindeer Rescue is a go!" And with that, the Paw Patrollers searched the North Pole for the reindeers.

"Go, Paw Patrollers." said Martin.

"Save them reindeers." said Mitzi rooting for the Paw Patrollers.

"We counting on you, Paw Patrollers." said Dean.

"Do you guys really have to root for them?" asked Brian Jr..

"Oh lighten up, Junior." said Mitzi. "Besides, these canine heroes are bound to find reindeers by Christmas time."

"Oh please Mitzi," he said. "What are the odds of them Paw Patrollers find all of Santa's reindeers?"

"I'd say about 9 reindeers to 7 Paw Patrollers." said Eli.

"Even Eli gets the idea about that ratio, Junior." she said.

"Yeah Junior," said Dean. "Everybody knows what order the reindeers are called in."

"Any reports, Marshall?" asked Ryder on TV.

"We found Dasher, Ryder." said Marshall on TV. "Chase has found Dancer, Skye has found Prancer, Rubble has found Vixen, Everest has found Comet, Zuma has found Cupid, Rocky has found Donner, we even found Blitzen and now, Chase is gonna find Rudolph."

"That order is just like in the song." said Brian Jr..

"It certainly is, Junior." said Dean.

"Is Chase gonna find Rudolph, Dad?" asked Frank.

"We'll just have to wait and see, Frank." said Brian.

On TV, Chase searches the cave for Rudolph. "Chase, can you see Rudolph in your sights?" asked Marshall on TV.

"Just one second." said Chase on TV looking around and sees the red glowing light. "I see the light, Marshall. Rudolph must be getting close." But what Chase was unaware, is that he was about to be tailed by an emerged head rising from the water.

"Chase, behind you." said Brian Jr. placing his front paws on the TV stand.

"Junior, get down." said Mitzi.

"We can't see the TV." said Martin.

"We can't even see Chase, Junior." said Frank.

"Mom, tell Junior to get down." said Dean.

"Come on, Junior, down here." said Ellie chuckling. Brian Jr. sits back down on the grass carpet.

On TV, Chase gets closer to the red glowing light. "Rudolph." called Chase on TV. "Come out wherever you are. No need to be afraid of. We're just gonna return you to your friend Santa Claus." Suddenly, he saw Rudolph shivering in fear.

"Who are you?!" shrieked Rudolph on TV in fear. "Don't come any closer, beast!"

"What are you talking about, Rudolph?" said Chase on TV. "It's me, Chase. I'm here to take you back to Santa Claus."

"Thank you, Chase." said Rudolph on TV. "I appreciate you coming to rescue me with your other Paw Patrollers, but I'm talking about a ferocious man-eating walrus."

"Oh, ho-ho, what are you talking about?" said Chase on TV. "There's no walrus."

"Then what do you call that thing?" asked Rudolph on TV pointing his hoof to the walrus. Chase turned his head around to see the walrus.

"Oh sugar honey iced tea!" shrieked Chase on TV.

The puppies gasped in shock. "That's the walrus!" said Dean.

"Oh good heavens, Chase is gonna get killed!" said Mitzi.

"Dad, is Chase gonna die?" asked Martin.

"Not necessarily." said Brian. "You'll find out what happens next."

On TV, Chase and Rudolph ran away from the walrus. "Ryder, Marshall," said Chase on TV. "I've found Rudolph, but the walrus is coming right for us!"

"Great job, Chase." said Marshall on TV. "Now quickly get out of there, before it's too late!"

"On it!" said Chase on TV. "We gotta lose that walrus, Rudolph!" Rudolph has an idea.

"Chase, get on me!" said Rudolph on TV. "I'll take you back to them!" Chase jumped onto Rudolph's back.

"What do we do now?" asked Chase on TV.

"Hang on tight, Chase!" said Rudolph on TV. "Here we go!" Rudolph takes flight with Chase losing the walrus.

"He made it!" said Marshall on TV. The Paw Patrollers cheered for Chase. Chase returned to the squad with Rudolph.

"And he found Rudolph!" said Rocky on TV. "Christmas is saved!"

"Thanks, Chase." said Skye on TV.

"We did all the hard work." said Chase on TV. "Right, Rudolph?"

"Right on, Chase." said Rudolph on TV. "Now, let's go back to see Santa, he'll be proud that we reindeers have returned." The puppies wagged their tails.

"Thank you, Paw Patrollers." said Santa on TV. "You've found all the reindeers. Now we can bring Christmas around the world together."

"You gotta give us some credit, Santa." said Ryder on TV. "We did all the hard work."

"And I'll pay you top dollar to help us deliver presents to good children around the world." said Santa on TV.

"This beats making toys with the elves." said Zuma on TV. Everybody laughed as the credits roll.

"Don't miss next part of Paw Patrol Saves Christmas, here on Nickelodeon." said the announcer on TV. "Will the Paw Patrollers help Santa deliver presents to children around the world? Find out tomorrow at 7:30pm Central time."

"You were right, Mitzi." said Brian Jr.. "Those Paw Patrollers had to rescue all of Santa's reindeers by Christmas time."

"Yep, nothing like a good ending to this Christmas episode." said Mitzi.

"Way to lose that walrus, Chase." said Dean. "It's hilarious when that walrus fell back in the water."

"Yeah, it's real funny." said Frank.

"Can't wait to see the next part." said Mitzi.

"Cookies are done!" called Vinny. The family came into the kitchen after Brian turned off the TV.

"You made those, Vinny?" said Brian.

"Of course I have, brother." said Vinny placing the baking tray on top of the oven. "The whole twelve batch, just like mama used to make."

"So what are you gonna do with them?" asked Ellie.

"I'm gonna set them on a plate, when they cool off." he said. "and place it by a fireplace, waiting for Santa's visit."

"Cookies?" said Sally.

"Yeah Sally, they're for Santa." said Frank. Before Dean tries to sneak cookies, Brian Jr. stops him.

"Dean, those are not for you." said Brian Jr..

"What do you mean, Junior?" asked Dean.

"Those are for Santa." said Brian Jr.. "And besides, Uncle Vinny made them special."

"Sorry, Junior." said Dean. "I didn't know these are for Santa."

"It's not your fault, Dean." said Vinny. "These have raisins in it."

"Ooooh." said the puppies. "Raisin Cookies."

"What would the cookies go great with some milk?" asked Brian Jr..

"That's a good idea, Junior." said Brian. "Don't want Santa to end up real thirsty whilst delivering presents."

"How about a carrot for Rudolph, Dad?" asked Frank.

"Make that two carrots." said Mitzi.

"Carrots too." said Brian chuckling.

o - o - o - o - o

After the cookies have cooled down, the family placed a plateful of cookies, a small glass of milk and two carrots on the table by the side of the fireplace, and the puppies left a note for Santa. "Well, looks like we're all set." said Brian.

"Yep, we're all prepared for tomorrow." said Ellie.

"Yeah, and then we're gonna open presents on Christmas Day." said Frank.

"We can't wait 'til morning to see what we have." said Mitzi.

"Me neither." said Brian Jr..

"We'll just have to sleep it off 'til morning, guys." said Sally.

"Speaking of which," said Brian looking at his phone for time and reads '8:30 PM'. "I think it's getting late."

"So do you think that we can get some shut-eye until morning?" said Ellie.

"That we do, dear." he said. "Come on, pups, time for bed."

"Aw." said the puppies.

"Do we have to?" asked Mitzi.

"Yes, Mitzi." said Ellie. "Now let's go upstairs, Mommy will tuck you pups in."

"I don't think that'll be necessary, signora." said Vinny. "In fact, why don't I tuck your pups in?"

"Tuck our pups in?" said Brian. "Are you sure, V?"

"I've tucked your pups in before, B." said Vinny. "I did say you owe me a favour."

"A favour, right." chuckled Brian. "Alright, brother, it's your call."

"Thanks, B." said Vinny, then he turns to the puppies. "Alright, kids, say goodnight to Mom and Dad, and let's go upstairs to bed."

"Alright, Uncle Vinny." said Brian Jr..

"Goodnight, Mom. Goodnight, Dad." said the puppies. Vinny leads the puppies upstairs.

"Goodnight, kids." said their mum and dad. "We love you."

After the puppies' visit to the bathroom and with their teeth brushed, Vinny tucks them into their beds in their bedrooms. "Uncle Vinny, will you read us a story?" asked Brian Jr..

"Why sure." said Vinny. "For this Christmas, I'll be obliged to read you a Christmas related bedtime story. It's called, 'The Night Before Christmas'." The puppies began to listen to their uncle's bedtime story, as Vinny cleared his throat and began.

"Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse. The stockings were hung by the chimney with care, in hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there. The children were nestled all snug in their beds, while visions of sugarplums danced in their heads. And mama in her handkerchief, and I in my cap, had just settled our brains for a long winter's nap. When out on a lawn there arose such a clatter, I sprang out of bed to see what was the matter. Away to the window I flew like a flash, tore open the shutters and threw up the sash. The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow, gave the luster of midday to objects below. When, what to my wondering eyes should appear, but a miniature sleigh, and eight tiny reindeer."

After long paragraphs, the puppies were already asleep as Vinny is about to finish. "He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle, And away they all flew like the down of a thistle. But I heard him exclaim, here he drove out of sight, "Merry Christmas to all, and to all a goodnight!". Aaww, buona notte, piccoli cuccioli." Vinny kissed the puppies' heads. "Sogni d'oro." he then closes the doors and walks to Brian & Ellie's bedroom.

In the two mates' bedroom, Vinny saw them laying in bed collarless, as soon as he got in. "Well, you two sure did each other like a couple of love dogs." he said.

"We did, alright." said Brian panting.

"It was worth a trip." said Ellie panting.

"What trip? The tunnel of love?" said Vinny.

"Pretty much." said Brian. The two mates heaved a sigh.

"Anyway, I'm gonna let you two wrap this up, I'll be ready for sleep just before Santa comes along." said Vinny, then he walks to the bathroom.

"I love you, Brian Horace Griffin." said Ellie feeling his cheek of his muzzle.

"I love you too, Ellie Kaputski Griffin." said Brian feeling her cheek of her muzzle. The two mates nuzzled each other. "We're so glad Max wasn't into this."

"At least he wasn't here to interfere." she said. "Now that we have our puppies and Vinny."

"Yeah," he said. "He's still in the pound for now. But still, we shouldn't worry about him."

"You said it, honey." she said. "We can still have our Christmas together."

"At least we can, dear." he said.

After his visit to the bathroom and with his teeth brushed, Vinny removes his collar and gets in his sleeping bag. "I couldn't help to hear this, but who's Max?" said Vinny.

"The Boxer." she said.

"Oh, I hate that delinquent." he said. "He's the worst. He's been nothing but trouble, ever since your dog show back in Quahog. But at least you two won both divisions."

"At least we have, brother." said Brian.

"And we lived happily ever after." she said.

"Well, we're glad that Max won't be bothering the both of yas anymore." said Vinny.

'I'd be hoping that they'll put Max to sleep for good.' thought Vinny laying his head on his pillow.

"Goodnight, you two." he said, then he closes his eyes.

"Goodnight, Vinny." said Brian. "Goodnight, sweetheart." he then kisses her.

"Goodnight, love dog." she said. "Goodnight, Vinny." The two mates turned off the lights, Brian cuddled Ellie and they shut their eyes to sleep.

o - o - o - o - o

Suddenly, there was a bump that woke some of the puppies up in the middle of the night. "What was that bump?" asked Dean softly.

"Yeah, how did that bump make us jump?" asked Brian Jr. softly.

"We better go check it out." said Frank quietly.

"Wait, Frank." said Brian Jr.. "Santa knows if we're awake in the middle of a Christmas night."

"Junior, it's only a song about Santa coming to town." said Frank. "Now let's go."

"Fine, just one peek and it's straight to bed." said Brian Jr.. And with that, Brian Jr., Frank and Dean got out of their beds and crept outside the bedroom.

They crept towards the stairway and peeked through the banister to see Santa Claus leaving presents under the Christmas tree. "Okay, that's Santa Claus." said Brian Jr.. "Now let's hurry back to bed."

"Now hold on, Junior." said Frank. "What makes you think that this man downstairs could be Santa Claus?"

"Because Frank," said Brian Jr.. "He's wearing red."

"And black boots." said Dean.

"Don't be ridiculous, Junior." said Frank. "We can't see red."

"Frank, all dogs are colourblind." said Dean. "But we know, that he's wearing red."

"Dean's right, Franklin." said Brian Jr.. Frank pushes Brian Jr. taking him down the stairs and Dean tries to stop them fighting.

"Bros, this is not the time to fight." said Dean.

The puppies stopped fighting as they saw Santa Claus. The three gaped. "Santa?" said Brian Jr..

Santa turned to the puppies and said. "Oh, hello little boys. You should be in bed asleep."

"Yeah well, you shouldn't be making that much bump waking us." said Frank.

"That's why we got here." said Dean.

"Oh, sorry to disturb you in your sleep." said Santa. "But don't mind me, I'm only doing my job. It's not like I've known you."

"You know my Dad." said Brian Jr..

" **Our** Dad, Junior." said Frank.

"Fine, our Dad." said Brian Jr.. "Stewie also."

"Fascinating." said Santa. "You were saying that your Dad and Stewie came all the way to the North Pole, just to come and see me."

"Yeah." said Dean. "Stewie thought that your workshop looked like Bridgeport, Connecticut."

"That was just a Christmas Story a long time ago." said Santa. "But, your Dad found out that I was in sickness, and he told everybody in Quahog to only ask for one Christmas present every year, turned out that my workshop back home was exactly as it was, a real Santa's Workshop in ship shape and now, I'm back in health."

"Wow." said the puppies.

"So that's how Dad and Stewie met you?" said Brian Jr..

"That's how it is, little Brian Jr.." said Santa. "Now hurry on, you three. Back to bed, back to bed." The puppies walked quickly back upstairs to bed.

"Goodnight, Santa." said Brian Jr., then he shuts the bedroom door. Santa returns to his duty.

Frank, Brian Jr. and Dean got themselves back into their beds. "Where have you three been?" asked Coco quietly.

"We just went to the bathroom." said Brian Jr..

"Why?" asked Coco.

"Bad dreams." said Frank.

"Whatever, let's just go back to sleep." said Coco, then they got back to sleep.

Suddenly, some of the puppies heard the jingling as Santa flies with his reindeers saying. "Ho, ho, ho, Merry Christmas to all, and all to a good night!" And this ends their Christmas Eve night, just wait until Christmas Day tomorrow and see what's under the tree.

 _END OF CHAPTER 4_

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** The puppies will soon be excited for Christmas, but what will they get? Find out tomorrow on Christmas Day for a conclusion. I do not own Paw Patrol either.

 **DISCLAIMER:** This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Family Guy, which is a registered trademark of FOX and The Walt Disney Company. I do NOT own any of these Family Guy related characters, they belong to Seth MacFarlane, FOX and The Walt Disney Company. The story I tell here focuses on my fantasy of Brian X Ellie is my own invention and is not purported or believed to be part of Seth MacFarlane's story canon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and is not part of an official plot. I am not making any money of this fan fiction using any Family Guy characters. I am truly grateful for Seth MacFarlane for his awesome show taking place in Quahog, Rhode Island, for without his show, my story wouldn't exist.


	5. It's Christmas!

**Brian & Ellie's First Christmas**

 _Based on the TV Series "Family Guy"_

* * *

 _CHAPTER 5_

 _It's Christmas!_

 _Christmas Day_

The next morning was Christmas Day, as Brian Jr. and Frank walked downstairs after their trip to the bathroom to see what they find. They gaped in their excitement as they saw presents under the Christmas tree, the cookies were bitten, the milk was half drank and half the carrots were eaten, indicating that Santa came.

"Oh my gosh." said Frank. "Brian Jr., do you know what day it is today?"

"What is it, Frank?" asked Brian Jr..

"It's Christmas Day!" said Frank.

"Christmas Day already?" said Brian Jr..

"Yeah, we gotta go tell the others." said Frank. He and Brian Jr. ran upstairs.

"Pups, come on out," said Brian Jr. and Frank, knocking onto their bedroom doors. "It's Christmas!"

"Christmas?" said the waking puppies getting up.

"Yeah, we gotta go tell Mom and Dad." said Brian Jr.. The puppies got out of bed, opened the doors and followed Frank and Brian Jr. to their Mum and Dad.

In Brian and Ellie's bedroom, Brian and Ellie Griffin are still asleep in their bed and Vinny is still asleep in his sleeping bag, until the puppies bursted in and jumped onto their Mum and Dad's bed with their tails wagging. "Mom, Dad, wake up!" cheered the puppies bouncing on their bed. "It's Christmas!"

"Oh, my head." moaned Brian. "Don't you kids know, what time it is?"

"It's morning, Dad." said Sally.

"Oh." he moaned.

"Don't you know what day it is today?" yawned Ellie.

"Why it's Christmas, Mom." said Genie.

"Come on, Dad, we gotta get up!" said Martin.

"Oh, all right." moaned Brian, then he yawned.

The puppies jumped onto Vinny. "Come on, Uncle Vinny." said Brian Jr.. "Wake up." Vinny opened his eyes.

"What day is it today?" moaned Vinny.

"I say, Uncle Vinny," said Frank. "It's Christmas!"

"Today is Christmas?" moaned Vinny.

"Yeah, Uncle Vinny." said Dean.

"Come on, Uncle V, we gotta go downstairs." said Brian Jr..

"Oh, all right." moaned Vinny, then he yawned.

o - o - o - o - o

In the living room, the puppies gaped at the presents in their excitement with their tails wagging, as the two mates and Vinny walked down the stairs after getting their collars on. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh." said Mitzi excitedly. "I can't wait to get our paws on our presents."

"Me neither." said Brian Jr.. "My claws are hardly waiting to tear up that wrapping paper."

Brian chuckled. "It looks like our pups are too excited to see what to open first." said Brian.

"I know, dear." said Ellie giggling. "It seems that they're excited for their first Christmas."

"Now hold on, kids." said Vinny. "Let's just wait for your Mom and Dad to sit on the sofa." After the two mates sat on the sofa, Vinny gives Brian and Ellie each present. "Here's for you, brother, and for you, signora." Brian opens his present from Vinny.

"A woolly sweater?" said Brian.

"Not just any sweater, Brian." said Vinny. "My mama knitted that for you, it's got you and Ellie on it." Brian wears his sweater.

"Wow, thanks, V." said Brian.

"You're welcome, brother." said Vinny.

Ellie opens her present from Vinny. "A same sweater." said Ellie.

"My mama knitted you that too." he said. Ellie wears her sweater.

"Thank you." she said. "I knew you can depend on our marriage."

"You're welcome, signora." he said. "At least I can count on you two."

"I'm sure you can, V." said Brian. "I'm sure you can." Brian gives Vinny a present. "Here you go, brother."

"It's from us." she said.

"I wonder what you two got me." said Vinny, then he opens his present. "It's a family portrait." he looks at the family portrait of the New Griffins and smiled. "Grazie."

"You're welcome, V." said Brian.

The puppies have opened their presents tearing each wrapping paper with their claws. "Awesome, I've got a Quadcopter Drone." said Coco.

"I've got an MP3 Player." said Dean.

"Amazing, I've got a Blu-Ray of The Theory of Everything." said Eli.

"I've got a big book of Wordsearch." said Frank.

"I've got a My Little Pony Rainbow Dash figure." said Genie.

"I've got a geometry set." said Martin.

"I've got a DVD of Beauty and the Beast." said Mitzi.

"I've got a mountain bike with a helmet." said Sally.

Brian Jr. is tempted to open his present. "Go ahead, son." said Brian. "Open it."

"You've earned it, son." said Ellie.

'I wonder what this could be.' thought Brian Jr., then he opened his present after a few seconds. He gapes.

"What is it, Junior?" asked Sally.

"Is it anything good?" asked Dean. Brian Jr.'s heart skipped a beat, as he knew something good is about to happen.

"Holy Christmas Pudding." said Brian Jr.. "It's a… It's a…" There was a long pause. "It's a Nintendo Switch, with Sonic Mania Plus! Santa is real!" Brian chuckled.

"Isn't it great, Junior?" said Brian. "It's exactly what you wanted."

"It certainly is, Dad." said Brian Jr.. "It certainly is."

Brian gives Ellie a present. "Here you go, Ellie." said Brian. "I got you something." Ellie opens her present.

"A locket." said Ellie. "And it says 'Best Friends'. We're husband and wife."

"Not only husband and wife." he said. "But also best friends."

"That's good." she said. "What's inside it?"

"Why don't you open it and find out?" he asked. Ellie opens her locket and gazes as she saw a photo of Brian and Ellie in it. "So, what do you think? Do you like it?"

"Brian, I love it." she said wearing her locket. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, sweetie." he said. Ellie gives Brian a present.

"This one's for you." she said.

"For me?" he said.

"Yeah, for you." she said. "I got you something too." Brian opens his present.

"It's an I Heart My Wife T-Shirt." he said. "Is this for me?"

"Yeah, Brian, for you." she said. "It's just to show how much I love you."

"Well, this shirt shows how much I love you too." he said. "Thanks, cutie pie."

"You're welcome, Cool Whip." she said. They both hug each other and they wagged their tails.

Suddenly, Brian's phone vibrates. "I think I've got somethin'." he said.

"What is it, Brian dear?" she asked.

"I think I've got a text from Peter." he said.

"What did he say?" she asked.

"He said "Hey Brian, me and the family are wishing you and your family a Merry Christmas. My buddies at the Clam would also wish you a Merry Christmas also. Even Ernie and his wife wish you a Merry Christmas. Now, I've gotta make dinner for the family. Bye."." he said reading a text to her.

"At least he wished us a Merry Christmas." she said, then her phone vibrates. "It looks like I've got a text."

"From who?" he asked.

"From Terry." she said.

"Who's Terry?" he asked.

"My owner." she said. "He wrote to me says "Hi Ellie, Wishing you a Merry Christmas, you and your family. Love you."."

"Ah, Terry." he said. "You mean the one I just met at the Dog Show?"

"That's him." she said, then she tells Brian her backstory. "One time, I was raised by him one Christmas Morning. Terry was excited as he saw me when I was a puppy inside his present box. When Terry asked his mom what my name was, she said that my name was Ellie. He liked that name. Terry and I used to do everything together as friends. On my first Birthday, I was given a purple collar with a diamond tag and Terry had it engraved with my name and number. And now, on Valentine's Day, before I met you, Terry trained me to be a show dog, as I was about to practice my performance, I accidentally stood on a thumb tack cutting my foot paw. I cried in pain as I saw some blood, so Terry took me to Quahog Veterinarian's to have my vet remove that tack out of my injured foot and put a band-aid on it to stop the bleeding. After my treatment, Terry had me waiting at the reception desk, while he's taking his time with the assistant, and that's where and when I first met you as I saw you walking from the office."

"And that's your backstory?" he said.

"Yeah, pretty much." she said. "At least he remembered me."

"I'm sure he did." he said. They both replied back to their owners saying 'Merry Christmas'.

"Hey Dad, check it out." said Coco flying his drone. "I'm a drone pilot." Brian chuckled.

"Better watch where you're flying that thing, Coco." said Brian. "You might not know where it goes."

"What does the box say, Martin?" asked Coco.

"The box says that the drone includes a built-in camera." said Martin.

"That just gives me an idea." said Brian.

"What is it, Brian?" asked Ellie.

"Yeah, tell us, big brother." said Vinny.

Outside in front of the house, the family stood facing Coco's flying drone aiming its camera lens at them. "Alright family," said Brian. "Look at the drone and smile." they smiled and stared at the drone. "Okay. Coco, when you're ready, press the camera button."

"Alright, Dad." said Coco. "I'm ready."

"Go for it, son." said Brian. Coco presses the camera button and the drone takes a photo of the family.

o - o - o - o - o

Later this evening, the family are having their Christmas Dinner. "This is some nice Christmas Dinner." said Vinny. "Just as good as Thanksgiving Dinner."

"Well, this is it." said Brian. "We call it, the New Griffin family Christmas Dinner."

"Brian came up with it." said Ellie.

"That's a good name, big brother." said Vinny.

"It certainly is, V." said Brian.

"I gotta admit, Dad." said Brian Jr.. "This is some good dinner."

"I agree with Junior, Dad." said Sally. "This is scrumptious."

"Same with Junior, Dad." said Dean. "I mean, the Vegan Turkey is nice, the mash is good and the veggies are okay."

"Well, I'm glad you kids liked your dinner." said Brian. "This is our family tradition to celebrate this festive holiday."

"Amen, Dad." said Coco. "Amen."

o - o - o - o - o

After dinner, Vinny prepares to leave. "I couldn't bare to overstay your welcome, big brother." said Vinny. "Thanks again for letting me stay for Christmas."

"No problem, brother." said Brian. "We'll be looking forward to seeing you again here in Dogtown."

"I'm sure you will, B." said Vinny.

"Uncle Vinny, do you really have to go?" asked Martin.

"Yeah, it's been fun having you here." said Coco.

"Looks like it." said Vinny. "I've enjoyed being here with yous kids."

"I'm gonna miss you, Uncle Vinny." said Brian Jr. hugging Vinny.

"I'll miss you too, B.J.." said Vinny stroking Brian Jr..

"Alright, Junior, I think you've hugged your uncle quite enough." said Ellie holding Brian Jr. in her arms. "So, where are you going now, Vinny?"

"I'm going back home to my mama, signora E." he said. "She'll be wondering where I was."

"So I guess that, you'll be on your way?" said Brian.

"I'm afraid so, B." said Vinny. "But I'll be around. I might see you again, someday."

"Travel home safe, brother." said Brian.

"I will, B. See you around." said Vinny. "And one more thing, Merry Christmas." Vinny walks to his Red Clio, gets in, starts it and drives on his way home as the New Griffins waved goodbye to him.

"Well family, the best thing about Christmas is being together as a family." said Brian.

"I always thought that sharing and caring is what Christmas is all about." said Frank.

"That too, Frank." said Brian.

"It's also a time of giving and getting." said Sally.

"And also forgiving and forgetting." said Martin.

"Love and peace, that's what Christmas is." said Dean.

"Those too, kids. Those too." said Brian. "Come on family, let's have our Christmas bonding Family Night." The puppies ran inside, followed by their mum and dad.

o - o - o - o - o

In the living room, whilst having their Christmas Family Night, the New Griffins are watching Paw Patrol on TV. "We now return to Paw Patrol Saves Christmas on Nickelodeon." said the announcer on TV.

On TV, The Paw Patrollers lead Santa Claus and the reindeers to help deliver presents into the houses. "Look over there." said Ryder on TV. "Our first house."

"I wonder which Paw Patroller is gonna be the first one to fit down the chimney." said Santa on TV.

"I'll do it, Santa." said Marshall on TV.

"Good luck, Marshall." said Everest on TV.

"Boy, I wonder who Marshall's leaving presents under the tree to." said Dean.

"We'll just have to wait and see, Dean." said Sally.

"Yeah, it's not like how Dad and Stewie laid presents under the tree." said Brian Jr..

"Please don't bring that up, Junior." said Brian. "It has been a stressful delivery, since oh I don't know, seven or eight years ago?"

"That was from 2010?" said Brian Jr..

"Pretty much." said Brian.

"Ssshh." shushed the puppies.

On TV, Marshall slides down the chimney with some of the presents. "Okay Marshall," said Ryder on TV as soon as Marshall entered the living room from the fireplace. "The Christmas tree is located by the bay window, and remember, tallest present in the back, shortest present in the front."

"On it, Ryder." said Marshall on TV. Marshall lays down the presents underneath the Christmas tree and organizing them by size.

After laying the presents underneath the tree, Marshall lapped a sip of milk, walked to the fireplace and climbed up through it. After climbing, he reached out of the chimney. "Good job, Marshall." said Chase on TV. "Whose presents were those anyway?"

"Those were for Harry." said Marshall on TV. "Now let's go to the next house." The Paw Patrollers lead Santa's sleigh on their way to the next house.

After the Paw Patrollers delivered all the presents to the children in the houses around the world, Santa drops off Ryder and the Paw Patrollers at their HQ. "Thanks for your help, Paw Patrollers." said Santa on TV. "You've helped bring Christmas around the world."

"No problem, Santa." said Ryder on TV. "We did all the hard work."

"I'm sure you did." said Santa on TV. "Tally ho, reindeers." Santa and the reindeers dashed on their way back to the North Pole. "Ho-ho-ho, Merry Christmas to all, and to all a goodnight!" The show ends with the credits rolling and the music playing 'We Wish You A Merry Christmas'.

"What a Christmas show." said Dean.

"Yeah, nothing like a satisfying Christmas episode." said Genie.

"I agree." said Coco. "Those Paw Patrollers sure helped Santa out with delivering the presents."

"Gee, Family Night sure is fun, huh Dad?" said Brian Jr..

"It sure is, Junior." said Brian. "It sure is."

"Well, I suppose it's getting close to bedtime." said Ellie. "So, come on, kids, time for bed."

"Aw." said the puppies.

"It's been really fun and all." said Dean.

o - o - o - o - o

Later that night, the puppies are being tucked in by their mum and dad after their visit to the bathroom and with their teeth brushed. "Dad, I'm glad we had our first Christmas as a family." said Brian Jr..

"I'm glad too, Junior." said Brian.

"Dad, I think I'm gonna miss Uncle Vinny." said Coco. "It's been really fun spending Christmas with him."

"At least we have, Coco." said Brian. "Maybe he'll visit us in the New Year." Brian leaves the puppies to sleep as he turns off the light. "Goodnight, pups."

"Goodnight, Dad." said the puppies. Brian closes the door.

In Brian and Ellie's bedroom, Brian saw Ellie laying on top of the bed and he gaped. "Hello Brian," said Ellie. "Ready for some love?"

"You bet I am, Ellie." said Brian grinning from ear to ear and he got on the bed with her and they both made out.

After 20 minutes of love, the two mates laid in their bed collarless cuddling each other. "Whoa, that was some Christmas lovin'." said Brian.

"I know," said Ellie. "Well, at least we've had Vinny coming over to stay for Christmas."

"Yeah," he said. "He's like a family to us."

"A big part of the family." she said. "I'd sure wish he wouldn't stop visiting more often."

"We all do." he said. "Vinny means a lot to us."

"Well, he does mean a lot." she said. "At least we've had our first Christmas."

"Yes, dear." he said. "At least we have."

The two mates nuzzled each other, then they turned off the lights. "Merry Christmas, Brian." she said.

"Merry Christmas, Ellie." he said.

"And a Happy New Year!" said Frank appearing from the covers. Brian turns on the light.

"Frank?" said Brian.

"What are you doing in Mom and Dad's bedroom?" she asked covering her chest with the covers.

"Waiting for a moment." said Frank.

"You little bugger, you." said Brian as he rubbed Frank's head.

"Stop it, Dad." said Frank. He and Brian laughed.

And so ends the story of Brian and Ellie's first Christmas. The other families had their Christmases in Dogtown, with Vinny returned home to Quahog, the New Griffins' Christmas couldn't be more better without him.

 _The End_

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This ends my first Christmas fanfiction. Merry Christmas to all Brian X Ellie shippers, and a Happy New Year. The Brian & Ellie saga will continue in 2019.

 **DISCLAIMER:** This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Family Guy, which is a registered trademark of FOX and The Walt Disney Company. I do NOT own any of these Family Guy related characters, they belong to Seth MacFarlane, FOX and The Walt Disney Company. The story I tell here focuses on my fantasy of Brian X Ellie is my own invention and is not purported or believed to be part of Seth MacFarlane's story canon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and is not part of an official plot. I am not making any money of this fan fiction using any Family Guy characters. I am truly grateful for Seth MacFarlane for his awesome show taking place in Quahog, Rhode Island, for without his show, my story wouldn't exist.


End file.
